Zeta Vortex: Wild Cards
by LA Knight
Summary: Legendary members of the Shuffle Alliance unknown to the rest arrive to help out the SA ina battle against an ultimate evil. Sounds lame, but it's not. Relegated to the Zeta Vortex of Abandoned Fics
1. Blood and Jewels

                                                            **Wild Cards**

                                                Chapter One: Blood and Jewels

            "Well, well, well. Domon Kasshu."

            "Where are the girls, Chibodee?" Rain asked.

            "They're are dozing by Gundam Maxter."

            "Hello, Chibodee. What do you want?"

            "Just to see what's hanging with ya." Neither Domon nor Rain believed that for a second, and Rain told the other man so. Something was on Chibodee's mind.

            "Saisachi told me to meet him here. If I ran into you, he said it was all the better."

            "But… why would he do that? And why did you listen?" Rain asked.

            "He called in as the Ace. He wouldn't do that unless it was important. Schwartz backed him up, and you know what a loner he is. He tends to stay away from most of us. This is big, whatever it is." In the Ghianna Highlands, Domon thought, there was supposed to be peace. But if someone as level-headed as Saisachi had called the Shuffle Alliance, then there had to be something major about to strike. "I haven't figured out what _it_ is, yet, though." 

            "Bonjour, Domon." George de Sand approached slowly, his reddish hair blowing in the light wind. "I, too, was called here by the Club Ace."

            "So were we." Argo murmured in his deep bass voice. Natasha, Saisachi and Schwartz Bruder were right behind him.

            "We're missing someone." Saisachi said.

            "No, we're not." Bunny, on of Chibodee's team mates, contradicted.

            "Yes, we are. Ever heard of the Wild Cards of the Shuffle Alliance?"

            "I… those are supposed to be only a legend!" Rain cried. "The legendary warriors, supposedly the most devoted servants and team mates of the King of Hearts. They are partnered with the first six members of the Shuffle Alliance." 

"Also, the Wild Heart and the Club Ace were often said to be soul mates. I find that intriguing, since a girl named Shikon Inuyasha is the Wild Heart." Saisachi said quietly.

            "Why intriguing?" George asked him.

            "Shikon is my girlfriend. She is the wielder of the Jewel Gundam. And, she bears a Shuffle Alliance Crest on her right hand, with the name 'Wild Heart.' Her friends are all similar."

            "Is that why you called us here?" Domon asked quietly. 

            "Yeah, I… what are those!?" The teenage boy cried, pointing towards the eastern sky.

"Dark Gundam troops!" Domon exclaimed. The Shuffle Alliance whirled about, shocked to see themselves surrounded by a small Dark Army. Even worse, they were separated from their Gundams!

            "What do we do, Domon?" Rain asked quietly.

            "Better do something quickly, Domon Kasshu." Schwartz muttered darkly. A shining light suddenly appeared, or rather, millions of blazing shards of burning crystal.

            "Blood Diamond Tornado!" An explosion rocked the Shuffle Alliance to the ground. They heard someone cry, "Shard Dagger Fury!" When the smoke finally cleared, two Gundams, both a deep red-black, stood before the Dark Army.

            "Blood Gundam and Jewel Gundam… Shikon! Alia!"

            "I'm kinda busy at the moment, bucko!"

            "Yo, lover boy of my mentally challenged best friend, get to Dragon Gundam before I kick your ass into the middle of next week!"

            "Oh, shut up, Alia, I'm there already!" he replied curtly from the cockpit of his Gundam. "Okay, let's go!"

            "Diamond Blood Rain!" Blood Gundam shot a barrage of ammo, glowing red as fire, into the midst of her opponents. "Heehee! Fun time!"

            "Shut it, you psychopath! Shikon Jewel Kaleidoscope!" Though most of the evil machines had fallen, there was still a hefty number left. "Oooh, where's that moron when we need him!?"

            "I'm not a moron!" Saisachi cried, and was surprised to hear the two girls snap, "Not you, Schwartz Bruder! Duh!"

            "I thought you two would never ask. Here I go!" Shadow Gundam's whirling blades fell swiftly upon the rest of the enemy, and soon nothing remained but a pile of smoking metal. The two men leapt down from their Gundams to join the others. "Come on down, you two."

            "Schwartz Bruder, you arrogant, bossy… argh!"  

            "Saisachi!" Two girls leapt from the top of the Gundams, landed on their feet, and sprinted over to the others. The first girl was perhaps fifteen or sixteen to Saisachi's seventeen, with long hair the color of a raven's wing, and eyes as violet as the stars. She was tall, shapely, well muscled while still intoxicatingly feminine. When the boys were looking her over, all but George, being too polite, and Domon, not really caring, stared at her beautiful, long legs, clad in a pair of black tights. This was Shikon.

            The girl beside her was Alia Hunter, tall and elegant, with an aristocrat's finely sculpted bone-structure, and deep auburn hair with dazzling emerald eyes. She was about nineteen, and carried herself with an air of confidence.

            "And you are?" Natasha demanded of them.

            "Shikon, from Neo-Japan, the Wild Heart."

            "Alia, from Neo-Arabia, the Wild Diamond." Everyone was surprised when Schwartz Bruder held out his hand, which Alia shook. "Long time, no see, Schwartz Bruder. Where've you been?"

            "Around. Why, did you miss me?"

            "I'm thinking she missed bugging you, actually." Shikon muttered. "Saisachi, who are your friends?"

            "That's Chibodee Crocket, from Neo-America, the Queen of Spades. To his left is Argo Gulskil, from Neo-Russia, the Black Joker. This is Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts."

            "So you're the head of the Shuffle Alliance." Alia murmured. Glancing at each other, then back to Domon, the girls said, "Cool."

            "And this guy?" Shikon nodded at George.

            "George de Sand, from Neo-France. He's the Jack of Diamonds." Saisachi stated. Alia looked him over, knowing he was gonna be her partner. Then she looked into his eyes, a strange mix of lilac and gray, and her heart began pounding. George himself could not turn away from the glittering green eyes of the Wild Diamond.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you."

            "Yeah… same here." Shikon and Saisachi looked at both of their faces, the glazed eyes and the stunned expressions.

            "Hello?" Shikon muttered, "Earth to Alia! Come in, Alia!"

            "Yo, George…." Chibodee murmured. The Wild Heart sighed. "What are they doing?" He asked her.

            "The idiots are dream fasting."

            "Say what?" Bunny asked.

            "It means that they're sharing memories, ideas, exchanging information, etc." George's gaze cut away from Alia's face, and he shivered. Alia simply looked overwhelmed.

            "What was that?" George asked no one in particular.

            "It something that happens between Shuffle Partners. The same thing will happen when you meet Jaycen, the Wild Jack of Clubs. You're partners with him because you're both of the same cast, if not the same symbol. He's a nice guy, though. Alia, you alive in there?"

            "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Then she caught George's eye, and a strange warmth flooded through her body. The young Frenchman blushed slightly when he looked into her eyes. This was gonna be one heck of a partnership.


	2. The Trump Card’s Wild Ace

Chapter Two: The Trump Card's Wild Ace

            "Why are you such a loner, Schwartz? I mean, you were never like that before." Alia lay on her back atop a cluster of tree branches, her arms behind her head. "What changed?"

            "Two birds were killed with one stone."

            "Did you and Ravyn break up or something?" At the mention of the Wild Ace, Schwartz bent his head.

            "No. Neo-Germany's government forbade her to come within the borders of our country. They said she was distracting me too much."

            "I have to agree on that. I don't know of any other couple who'll make out in the cockpit of a Gundam."

            "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "You're a bad liar, Schwartz. Don't even try it. You know, why don't you two get back together now the your government's not in the way? She's part of the Shuffle Alliance. What's the harm?"

            "I… I don't think I should. Ravyn will find me on her own time, if she still… anyway, you've seen her more recently than I have. Is she okay?" Schwartz kept his head down, not daring to look at Alia.

            "Yeah, sorta. She misses you, though, Schwartz Bruder. Even Epona can see that. Maybe you should go to her." Alia snapped her fingers. "I have an idea!"

            "That's bad."

            "Shut it. Send her a message, call her or something, tell her you wanna talk to her. Have her come to the Ghianna Highlands." Now, why hadn't he thought of that? He ought to try it. He desperately wanted to see Ravyn.

                                    *                      *                      *                      *

            "What do you want, Master Asia?" Argo demanded angrily. The former King of Hearts smiled evilly.

            "To deliver a message from the Dark Gundam to the Neo-Germany representative."

            "Oh, really?" Chibodee snapped, his skepticism written all over his face. "We don't wanna hear it."

            "Well, then, I guess I'll just let my master kill the Wild Ace. Such a pity, really. I heard Ravyn was really important to you, Bruder." At first, the others were confused, but then Schwartz stepped forward.

            "You have Ravyn?"

            "Yes."

            "I don't believe you." The Undefeated of the East grinned maliciously, and threw down two playing cards, a Wild Card and an Ace of Hearts. In the center of the Joker was a picture of a dark haired man, with brilliant blue eyes and a broad grin. Centered on the Ace was the picture of a beautiful woman, with raven black hair and cobalt blue eyes, a sweet smile on her face. When Schwartz saw them, he choked with disbelief. "Where did you get these, Master Asia?"

            "From your precious Ravyn, who as we speak is being tortured by my master."

            "Why, God? Why her, of all people?" The fighter whispered softly. "What is the message?" He shouted.

            "If you want your dear Wild Ace, you'll cease opposing the Dark Gundam. Continue to fight, and that first day I send you her lifeless corpse, by Express Mail." You have a week. And, Bruder? Think happy thoughts." The older man walked away. Everyone rounded on Schwartz, trying to out shout each other while asking him hundreds of questions. Domon raised his hand, and all fell silent.

            "What was that all about?" Domon asked him. Schwartz Bruder looked up into Domon's eyes, and the King of Hearts was surprised by the intense pain and anguish he saw.

            "Ravyn Elliot is the representative to Neo-Britain, the Wild Ace of the Shuffle Alliance, and… she's very dear to me. Somehow the Dark Gundam has discovered this, and is trying to use it against the Shuffle Alliance."

            "Oh, man, Schwartz…." Chibodee trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

            "Well, we'll just have to get her back." Rain said decisively. "Right, Domon?"

            "Right."

            "Hey, Schwartz, define 'dear to you.'" Chibodee wheedled.

            "Chibodee, that's none of your business!" Bunny snapped.

            "Okay, okay! Yeesh…."


	3. Rescue Ravyn

Chapter Three: Rescue Ravyn

            The Shining Gundam pounded forward towards Shinjoukou, flanked by Jewel, Dragon, Blood and Shadow Gundam. The others of the Shuffle Alliance trudged just behind them. Domon could feel Schwartz Bruder's determination to find the Wild Ace, and the Astral Gundam.

            "Where is she? Do you know?" George asked him. Domon shook his head.

            "Alia, do you sense anything?" The King asked her.

            "Nope. How about you, Shikon?"

            "Yeah, a faint life force, small and thin. Not too strong. Try to sense it, look to the West."

            "Yeah… my God, Shiko! All that pain… the energy's feminine, though, no doubt about it, kinda dark and feathery."

            "That's her." Schwartz said, then, whispered softly, "I'm coming Ravyn, and then we'll take them out together. I promise." They left their Gundams hidden, pressing on by foot. Alia and Shikon led them forward, keeping the Ace's life force in their senses.

            "There she is!" A girl of nineteen or twenty was tied by a sash to an iron post, her head hanging so their view of her was obscured. Everyone ran forward, but Schwartz got there first, sliced through the knotted sash with his knife. The girl fell into his arms, and he gentle pushed the hair from her eyes.

            "Ow… oh, Schwartz… you came to rescue me." She fell back into semi-consciousness, a smile on her bruised, swollen lips. The masked man fairly shook with rage: Ravyn, clad in a black off the shoulder top and a pair of black shorts, was covered in bruises, most of them very dark and ugly, and thousands of deep cuts and scratches. Her shirt was ripped in numerous places, revealing bruised, lacerated flesh. Domon draped his cloak over her, gently, and Schwartz lifted her into his arms. One eye drifted open.

            "The King of Hearts… you are he?"

            "Yes."

            "I'm Ravyn, the Wild Ace. Pleased to meet you." Her eye closed again, and Domon started to turn away, but noticed a large red heart glowing on her right hand, with a black "A" and the words, "Wild Ace of Hearts." After seeing it, he turned away.

            "Come on, we'll take Ravyn to the Ghianna Highlands."

            "I don't think so." A malicious voice snapped.

            "Kyoji!" Domon cried in shock.

            "Yes, that's right. Dear Ravyn, do you really want to leave me all alone? You're such stimulating company."

            "Really?" Chibadee snapped at the Dark Gundam.

            "Yes, she's so fun to hit, and she bruises so easily. Plus, I like hearing her scream. She has a beautiful voice… makes you wanna rip her throat out."

            "You're sick, Kyoji!" Argo cried.

            "Now, you're jumping to conclusions. Numerous times, I've tried to kill her, but she's so beautiful when she's being strangled, I couldn't finish."

            "Shut up!" Schwartz shouted angrily, his body pulsing with hatred.

            "What? _You're_ here? Damn ex-boyfriends… listen up, she's my plaything, so give her back."

            "Not a chance."

            "Fine. Take her. I'll just get her back when I kill the lot of you. Schwartz Bruder, I challenge you to a Gundam fight!"

            "I refuse."

            "What?"

            "I will not accept a fight in which Ravyn's life is the prize."

            "How sweet. Give her to me! What the- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyoji fell to the ground, unconscious, and the white-haired girl with mercury eyes standing behind him, about ten years old, smiled and held up her right hand, which glowed with the symbol of a Wild Card. Sprinting over Kyoji's fallen body, she raced over to Saisashi and Shikon.

            "Thought you could use a hand," was all she said, but Schwartz had never been more happy to hear the Wild Joker, who was normally a pest when not fighting, in his life.

            "Thank you, Epona."

 "Hey, let's get out of here, before he wakes up." Chibodee said.


	4. Wild Ace and her Trump Card and the Brat...

Chapter Four: Wild Ace and her Trump Card

            "Rain, can I see her now?"

            "Well… I guess it'll be okay. She's been asking for you." In a tent set up about nine yards away was Ravyn, and Schwartz needed to talk to her. Pushing aside the flap, he stepped inside, saw her on an open sleeping bag with a familiar white and black object serving as her pillow.

            "What's up with you and _tigers_, Ace?"

            "I like them. Rain didn't seem to mind much, anyway. I… Swartz, thank you… for rescuing me. You didn't have to, you know."

            "Yes, I did. Not even God himself can ask me to sit by while the woman I love is in danger."

            "You are one walking cliché." Ravyn informed him, doing her best to keep a straight face.

            "What, I'm not romantic enough for ya?"

            "Seriously… why did you come look for me? Why, after all this time?"

            "Ravyn, I honestly thought you'd come find me. I had a job, and since we were both bearers of the crests, I thought… I'm sorry."

            "It was fun, working with you when the Dark Gundam awoke in Shinjoukou… and then, when I tried to follow you here… he caught me, somehow." 

            "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He gave my Gundam a KO, and I fell, twisted my ankle. Then, I was on my back, and he… I can still feel him, his fingers wrapping around my throat…." She trailed off, and his eyes cut to the black bruises covering her throat.

"Don't say any more… Ravyn, did he… I mean-" She shook her head. Schwartz stood up, tied the tent flaps shut, and pulled off his mask. His dark brown hair fell around his shoulders (**I only have a_ slight_ idea what Swartz Brooder really looks like, go with it**) and swept lightly over the piercing dark eyes that swept possessively over Ravyn, making her shiver. Pulling off a glove, he ran a finger down the side of her face, then pressed his hand against her cheek. "Oh, Ravyn… can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Schwartz!" She slid her hand over the one held against her. "Of course I do." Gently, he kissed her lips, a slight brush of his mouth. She opened her mouth, didn't protest when his tongue brushed over hers. Drinking deeply the sweetness of those lips for the first time in two years was mind-bending. She tasted like spiced honey, so deliciously sweet it made him crazy. 

And Schwartz… his mouth was generous, sensual, but edged with aggression and fierce desire. Thrusting into her mouth with his tongue, into that dimension of moist heat, he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

                        *                      *                      *                      *

"What are they doing in there?" Epona cried in despair. "It's driving me crazy!" The rest of the Shuffle Alliance sat around the campfire, Epona splayed out on a large, flat rock. "Anyone know? Oh, my God!" She gasped as an idea hit her. "They better not be making out in there!"

"Whoa, whoa! How old are you? Ten?" Chibodee cried.

"Where do these grown-up ideas come from?" George asked her incredulously. The little girl smiled mysteriously.

"I eavesdrop."

"No kidding." Domon murmured.

"What the heck are they doing? He's been in there half an hour!" Rain and the other girls started to laugh. "What?"

"Epona!" Schwartz said, and looking up, there he was, right behind her. She nearly fell off her rock. "We were talking. Don't be nosy."

"Nosy? Nosy!? I am not nosy! How can you say I'm nosy, I-"

"Mademoiselle Epona, come here, I wish to show you something." George called to the young girl, who leapt gracefully from the rock and dashed over. _Even I have to admit she's graceful, especially for someone so young, _Domon thought to himself. He had to smile when George rose and bowed to her, saying, "I have a gift for you." The little girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking, how would you like to learn to fence?"

"That's sword play, right? Sure! Oh, but I don't have a sword." Her expression fell, and George couldn't believe how sad she looked.

"That is your gift: a rapier, one of the best. Of course, you must take care of it yourself."

"I will! Promise."

"Call me George, sil vous plait."

"All right. You know what?"

"What?"

"I have a new best friend. How cool is that?" Domon, overhearing, groaned in anticipation of the interest that would bring to life.

"Did you hear that, Rain? George will never survive Epona!"

"Oh, he will, too. It's Epona who'll never survive, what with that chivalrous charm of his." _What does she mean by _that?


	5. Enter the Wild Card

Chapter Five: Enter _the_ Wild Card

"Oh, my God! Oh, my dear God! Gotta get out of bed, gotta get out of bed! Argghhh! Come on, you stupid shoe!" Ravyn hopped out of her tent on her left foot, trying to stuff her other foot into her shoe. "Oh, God, what's he done now? He's such a freaking idiot! Falcon! Falcon, where are you? Answer me, bird boy! Falcon!" She ran to the others, who looked menacingly at a tall man of about thirty with a large feather on a leather string around his neck. Chibodee turned to look at her.

"You know this bozo, Ace?" Schwartz walked up behind her when she finally got her shoe on.

"Yeah, he's my idiot older brother. Falcon, I'd like you to meet your team mates. The guy with the nice red cape, he's our boss."

"No way, Rave, he's too young! I'm probably _way_ older than him."

"You are, by about ten years. Big freaking deal. He's still the King of Hearts! Show a little respect, why don't ya!? Also, these guys are part of the Shuffle Alliance: Argo Gulski, from Neo-Russia, the Black Joker; Chibodee Crocket, from Neo-America, the Queen of Spades; Saisachi from Neo-China, the Club Ace. That's George de Sand, from Neo-France, the Jack of Diamonds; Shikon Usagi, the Wild Heart, Epona Usagi, the Wild Joker, and Domon Kasshu, from Neo-Japan; Alia Hunter, from Neo-Arabia, the Wild Diamond, and you know Schwartz Bruder, from Neo-Germany, the Trump Card."

"What are you doing with these people, Ravyn?"

"Falcon, we've been over this a thousand times: As part of the Shuffle Alliance, we owe our allegiance to the King of Hearts!"

"Uh-uh. I came to find you, and these whack jobs surround me like I'm a DG infested zombie."

"They didn't know who you were, okay? Get over it, already. Besides, Domon Kasshu is a good man and a nice person. Show at least minimum civility, Fal." Ravyn pleaded with him. Sighing, he sheathed the Cardian sword and relaxed.

"Fine, Rave. If you insist."

"I do. Jeez, you act like I made you clean our entire house."

"Aw, come on, sis, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Wanna bet some money on that?" Falcon shook his shaggy, black head. "That's what I thought. Come on, I need a hand with Astral Gundam. What about Cardian Gundam, how is it?"

"Fine, except, I'm having a little trouble with the right arm…" their voices trailed of as they walked away, talking animatedly about their two Gundams.

"So, what's he?" Saisachi asked.

"He's the Wild Card. His only loyalty is to his sister. Since she's friends with you, Domon, he's gonna have to deal with us, and he doesn't feel like doing that right now." Schwartz said.

"So, as long as Ravyn remains on friendly terms, he's an ally?" Argo inquired.

"It would seem so. Mademoiselle Ravyn's opinion holds more weight than we realized." George said.

"The other Wild Cards have been with her for ages, and she's been in charge since Domon was unaware of the Shuffle Alliance. The original Black Joker told her to wait until they revealed themselves."

"Schwartz, should we keep an eye on him anyway?"

"Honestly, Domon? I think we should leave that up to the Wilds. I know Falcon likes Epona, and apparently she likes him, too, because she's nowhere near as annoying when he's around. She'll tell you if something's up."

"I don't know," Natasha said to Argo, "I mean, she's so young."

"True. But she's an excellent Gundam Fighter, worthy of being a Wild Card. It seems this conversation is closed." Argo replied.

"So be it." George murmured. Domon simply nodded. Falcon would be his ally, and his teammate. But, what about his friend?


	6. Love is a DoubleEdged Sword

Chapter Six: Love is a Double-Edged Sword

 "Where have you all been?" Rain cried. All four of the guys (Saisachi, Domon, Chibodee, and George) gave her a half-hearted smile and sank to the grass, falling flat on their backs exhausted. Alia grinned wickedly.

"Big babies. Don't worry, Rain, we just went after Shai-Halud."

"You took those guys riding?"

"Yes! I had so much fun! You know, Saisachi squeals like a little girl." Saisashi stuck out his tongue at her. "And Chibodee can't speak proper English."

"Say's who? I ain't some moron from-"

"'Ain't' ain't a word, Chibodee." Alia retorted, looking smug. "And Domon… he actually did pretty good. So did George, now that I think of it."

"Thanks a heap, Di.

"Merci, mademoiselle." George murmured, and stood up.

"Man, George, how can you even blink after that? I'm exhausted." Chibodee cried.

"I have fencing practice."

"Do you have a partner?" Alia asked him.

"Well, my butler, Raymond, but if my eyes are working he's asleep. Why?"

"I'll be your partner… if that's okay."

"Certainly." Nodding, Alia went to get her rapier, but stopped.

"George?"

"Oui?"

"Please call me Alia."

"I… as you wish."

"Thank you." George found himself staring after her, captivated by her grace, the dignity with which she moved. Her hair blew in the slight wind, and he marveled at his reaction to Mademoiselle Alia Hunter. Ten minutes later…

"En guarde!" The two blades met with a clash, then sliced away. For every thrust George threw at her, Alia would parry and then counterattack. George's arm became tired, but he kept at it. The Wild Diamond was surprised at his endurance. Her own arm began to waver. She ignored it, until a sharp sting in her forearm made her whistle through her teeth.

"Mademoiselle! I apologize."

"Don't, it was my fault. I need to pay more attention to what I'm doing. Don't worry about it."

"But, Alia-"

"George… ow! Gosh, that stings! Hmph… anyway, it's no big deal." It was a shallow cut, tender, but not really bleeding. "I've had worse. Come on, back to work."

"But, I'll feel as if I have an unfair advantage."

"I'm ambidextrous. I'll use my left hand."

"Are you sure?"

"George," Alia said, "you are too chivalrous for your own good. Now, en guarde!" For another ten minutes the mock duel went on, Alia artfully dodging the blows her opponent's rapier might inflict.

"If you're this good with a sword, I'd hate to face you with a knife."

"All my blades are double-edged, so I fight almost the same with all of them." She replied. George looked surprised. "To me, fighting is like being in love. Love is a double-edged blade, and my weapons are double-edged blades." The blades clashed together, then George caught hers with his own. "No fair, de Sand." Alia murmured softly. "I'm trapped."

"I do not mean to take advantage, but the opening presented itself."

"True enough, and it seems we are both caught. Shall we call it a draw?"

"No, I never settle for a draw." He said.

"Very honorable… George, I…" They both lowered the thin, steel swords and sheathed them.

"Well met, Alia." She couldn't resist the way he was looking at her, searching her face with those sweet lavender eyes. _I love those eyes of his._ She didn't expect him to kiss her, but the moment his lips touched hers she forgot being surprised and concentrated on staying upright. It was a sweet, closed mouth kiss, but for some reason, Alia's skin tingled as if with thousands of mini lightning bolts. George looked shocked, took a step back.

"Mademoiselle… I… I apologize, I was out of-"

"George de Sand, as I said before, love is a double edged sword. I know that better than most."


	7. Fallen BloodRed Stars

Chapter Seven: Fallen Blood-Red Stars

"I knew this would happen! I knew it! Schwartz Bruder, you had better be alive when I get there, you idiot!" Ravyn ran on through the forest, desperate to get to Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance.

"This is Falcon's fault, you know!" Epona cried angrily, glaring at the older man.

"How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't been such a pig- ow, my foot!- then we wouldn't have had to high tail it to the store to get more food, you uneducated wart hog from Mars!"

"Hey, children, more running, less talking- oh, my God!" Ravyn skidded to a halt when she caught sight of Master Asia. An explosion clouded the skies for a long moment, and then the Shining Gundam was plummeting to earth. "Damn you, Asia! Come on, you guys!" Sprinting forward, she saw Cardian Gundam fly off towards the Undefeated of the East. "Falcon, you bastard! Get back here before you get yourself killed!"

"I'm rather busy, Rave!"

"Come back! Ooh, stubborn male… Astral Gundam!" Ravyn opened her eyes only once she knew she was in the cockpit. Looking down at herself, she murmured, "I'm smokin'! Okay, enough clichés." Her outfit was solid black, save for the large red heart and the gold-dusted black A on her chest. "The Wild Ace can do no other than defeat a threat to her King… Master Asia! I challenge you to a Gundam fight!"

"You? Pitiful little Ravyn, the pitiful little Gundam fighter who can't even hold her ground in hand to hand combat?"

"Less talking, more butt-kicking, Rave, come on! This guy's a push-over!" Epona shouted over the communications. Ravyn ignored the little girl, her entire being focused on her former master. Even someone has intelligent as herself could barely comprehend that her once-king was now her enemy, but if Domon could get over it, then so could she.

"I refuse to fight a worthless little girl like you, Ravyn Elliot. However, for my master's amusement, and the amusement of the Shadow Gundam, I'll slaughter you anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Aaahh!" Blinding agony ripped through her, driving her to her knees. A rope of energy snaked its way around her body, bruising her skin and cracking her bones. Something jerked her arm, and pain lanced through it when she dislocated her shoulder. Ravyn felt four of her ribs snap. A tickling sensation in the back of her throat made her cough, and then she choked as the blood started dripping from her mouth. _Damn it!_ The curse echoed in her mind as pain drove everything else out. In the distance, she could hear Epona, Shikon, and Alia screaming. Icy needles lanced across her eyes, and a red haze descended over her vision, before fading into an oblivious shadow.

Panic nearly stopped Schwartz Bruder's heart when the Astral Gundam and the Blood Gundam fell to the earth, and a scream of pain and fear welled up and tore from Ravyn's throat. However, despite his own fear, he had a rescue to perform. When Asia began approaching the fallen woman, Bolt Gundam and Gundam Rose stepped between.

"Stand aside!"

"From this moment on not one of your troops will get past the two of us." George murmured. "I swear on my honor as a knight."

"And I on my honor as a pirate."

"Oh, very gallant, Argo Gulskil." Master Asia muttered condescendingly. "Very gallant indeed."

"Go… to Hell, Asia!" Ravyn's extremely welcome, if very weak, voice whistled through the air like music. But the girl felt no joy, only a mind-shattering panic as breathing became more and more difficult through the blood filling her lungs. "Schwartz…" she murmured, coughing, "Schwartz!" His face, filled with concern, appeared in a small visual above her.

"Ravyn? Ravyn, are you alright?"

"I can't… I can't breathe, Schwartz! I can't…." her eyes began to flutter closed, her breath labored and wet sounding. Maybe if she went to sleep… maybe… to sleep…

"Ravyn! Ravyn, wake up! Damn it, Ravyn!" He had to get them all out of there now, before it was too late to help her. The two protectors were joined by Dragon Gundam and Cardian Gundam, and Jewel Gundam wasn't far behind. Schwartz saw Domon and Chibodee not too far away. Perfect timing.

A blinding light filled the dark sky, and by the time the Undefeated of the East was able to see clearly, the enemy was gone.


	8. Chapter Eight: Second Battle

Chapter Eight: Second Battle

Ravyn stared up at the two Gundams, Shadow and Astral, overwhelmed by the sheer hugeness of the familiar fighting machines. Her breathing hitched as a sharp pain lanced through her side. Almost immediately, Schwartz was by her side, his face full of concern. Ravyn impatiently shooed him back towards the group of Gundam Fighters.

"So, you're saying we have to leave our Gundams behind?!" Sai Sachi cried out. Natasha nodded solemnly.

"Then, that's a not a true solution. We'll have to think of something else." Schwartz said.

"Yes, but I am not seeing any other." At Natasha's words, a silvery laugh bubbled up from Ravyn.

"I say we repair the Shining, Astral, and Blood Gundams, then hi-tail it out of here!" None of the others had noticed her before, and the men all drew in a sharp breath. She stood leaning against a steel frame, her jet black hair cascading around her like an ebony waterfall. When he saw her, Chibadee cracked a huge smile.

"Hey, good lookin'! How ya feelin'?"

"Better. I can still beat Fal into the dirt." Schwartz glanced at her disapprovingly.

"Sparring with the Wild Card, Ace?" At his words, Rain stepped out from behind her, muttering, "I know I told you not to."

"Guys, I was _bored!_ Now, how long would it take to repair those three Gundams?" Domon looked over at her from where he sat brooding.

"Shining Gundam won't be fixed for at least six hours, Gundam Blood at least three, and Astral Gundam's pretty much screwed." Ravyn smirked, saying, "Oh, I think Astral's about finished repairing itself, wouldn't you say, Schwartz?" To his surprise, Domon had to admit the strange machine looked almost brand new, with no evidence of the beating it had taken.

"Astral Gundam has self-restoration or whatever it's called. Alia, Schwartz and I will fix Gundam Blood, so you can help Rain with Shining Gundam. How about the rest of you work on defense against the enemy? I know they'll be back."

"You just take charge, don't ya?" Chibadee snapped. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Old habit."

"It's still a good plan, Chibodee. You don't need to yell at her." Domon said. "Come on, let's get started."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "How's it going, Ace?"

            "Schwartz, don't baby me!"

            "I was only asking a simple question." The masked fighter protested. But the truth was, he really was worried about her. Her breathing was labored, painful; her skin was pale, almost translucent, icy cold; her hands were visibly shaking with fatigue. "Ravyn, are you sure you're alright?" Sweeping back her dark hair, she flashed him a sweet smile.

            "I'll be alright. Don't sweat it, 'kay?"

            "I can't… I can't lose you. Not again. It'd kill me." Ravyn shushed him gently.

            "Schwartz, you have a job to do, and no matter what I know you'll do it. That's how you are. You can't afford to worry about me, so don't. I can take care of myself." 

Pushing his mask up, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Holding her against him, he kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue aggressively into her mouth. Pulling off a glove, he slipped his hand under her shirt. His fingers gently brushed slow circles over hard peaks as he shoved her against the wall of Gundam Blood, pushing his body against hers suggestively. Unbuttoning her shirt, he broke the kiss, turning his attention to the tight bud of flesh he pulled into his mouth, making Ravyn cry out softly. Forgetting their surroundings, Schwartz lost himself in this sweetness, and the Ace was no better, making soft keening noises that turned his thoughts to hotter, more erotic things. A call from below made them both jump.

"Ravyn? Schwartz? You two up there?" Ravyn nearly died when Chibodee's voice called out from behind Schwartz, "Yeah, there up here! Good show, too."

"Chibodee Crocket, get lost before I wring your neck!" The Neo-American fighter leapt down as Ravyn threw a wrench at him.

"All right all ready! God, Ravyn!"

"That's what you get, you little sick minded twerp!" She turned back to Schwartz, buttoning her shirt back up. "We oughtta get back to work." The young man cleared his throat, and Ravyn laughed. "You have a smudge on your collar."

"They won't notice." Ravyn smiled up at him and slipped her arms back around his neck. "You're so beautiful, Ravyn."

"You're so easy, you know that?"

"You've got me perfectly trained. You know, when we get out of here," he nuzzled the silky column of her throat, "when we get out of here, and get to Neo-Hong Kong for the Gundam Fight, we could… take all this up a notch."

"I'm interested." Schwartz ran his tongue lightly over her cheek, down the side of her neck. Popping two buttons, he softly nipped the exposed, vulnerable swell of her breast. "Very interested. Oh…"

"I thought you might be."

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Chibodee cried.

                                    *                      *                      *

"I never thought the day would come when I'd be saving your butt, rich boy!" Chibodee crowed from Gundam Maxter's cockpit. 

In Neo-Hong Kong, a silent listener frowned at the young man's words. A tap line had been dropped into the communications, giving the shadowed figure complete access to all that was said.

"I'd prefer you didn't call me that!" George de Sand cried, and attacked the Gundams behind Chibodee. "Rose Bits!" This fight wasn't critical yet, as far as the computer hacker could see, but soon it would be out of the Shuffle Alliance's control.

                                    *                      *                      *

Natasha stood watching Argo pushed back against the rocks inside Bolt Gundam. The Dark Gundam soldiers were gaining the upper hand, and no one was coming to help him. She was worried, but couldn't show it, not with Anastasia in the room. Argo's seven-year-old adopted daughter was praying in a corner, her eyes huge and round as they watched the fight. Natasha's heart clenched with pity for the girl. Praying with her, she whispered, "Come back alive, Argo."

                                    *                      *                      *

"Schwartz, do ya think we should help them?" Ravyn looked over at the silent fighter, uncertain as to what she should do. "Schwartz? Talk to me." He couldn't look at her, not right now. If he did, he'd be trapped in that slumberous, sexy gaze of hers for eternity, unable to leave her side. He wouldn't look at her.

"Why did you decide to fight the Dark Gundam, Ravyn?"

"I…" she thought for a minute. "To protect my loved ones, to help Domon, and… to be with you." Schwartz smiled under his mask, even laughed a little.

"Do you really still love me so much?"

"Of course I do. Don't… don't you love me any more?" His response was one her father used to use when she asked that question: "I don't love you any less."

"Don't do that! My dad used to say that. It annoyed me a lot."

"Why?" She shrugged.

"Ya got me, it just did." She snuggled up to him sweetly. "Tell me how much you love me."

"More than anything. Remember that."

                                    *                      *                      *

"You guys all go on. I've got some unfinished business with Undefeated of the East." Domon said, then, "Epona? Shikon? Good luck, you two." The older girl blew him a kiss, and the little one smiled at him. Then, looking like she was somewhat scared, she darted forward and hugged Domon, then went back to her sister.

"Thanks, Domon." The others took off, and Domon turned back to Master Gundam and Dark Gundam.

"Do you still think you can defeat me, Domon? Both me and your brother?" Atop the Dark Gundam, Kyoji began to laugh madly.

"What? Kyoji! What's so funny? How dare you! What's so damn funny?!" Domon charged towards the two, but almost at the last minute he was dragged to a halt by two pairs of strong arms. "Ravyn! Schwartz! Let me go now!"

"You idiot! You can't beat him without the super mode! Jesus!"

"You fool, Domon! You can't attack them with anger and without the super mode, and you can't activate the super mode with anger!" Schwartz shouted angrily.

"Domon, please! You've got to control your anger! You haven't learned to control your super mode, now stop it! If you use anger to activate the super mode, the power's tainted! It's strength is lessened, and that margin of loss can be the difference between winning and losing! You've got to calm down!" Asia could see the young woman's sweet voice was getting through, and Domon was starting to cool off.

"Shut up, you annoying witch! Get mad, Domon! Get really mad! You hate my guts, don't you!?" Savagely, Domon tried to free himself from Ravyn and Schwartz's grip.

"Aaah! Schwartz, what are we supposed to do now?" He whispered something to her that the King of Hearts didn't catch. "Okay, then… sorry, Domon!" The two dragged him out of sight away from the battle.

                                    *                      *                      *

"Ravyn Elliot, Wild Ace of Hearts, how dare you?! What did you think you were doing? And you, Schwartz Bruder! Why did you stop me?"

"To activate the super mode on Shining Gundam, one must have a serene state of mind. You must not activate it out of anger." Schwartz murmured calmly. Domon focused all his anger on him. Ravyn looked about ready to cry. She hated having Domon angry with her.

"How would you know?"

"Domon, Schwartz _does_ know what he's saying. Please listen to him. What is it you say when you attack… 'my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow?' Anger is a small part of the soul you put behind those fists. To fight out of anger is to fight without your soul. You must fight with love, with acceptance, serenity… the serene state of mind." The young woman looked away.

"Ravyn, come on. We should leave. We have to get to the tournament." Domon could only watch as the pair flew off out of sight.


	9. Sacrifice, Serenity and Love

Chapter Nine: Sacrifice, Serenity and Love

"Oh, it's Schwartz… oh, no." Domon murmured, struck with horror.

"You fool… I told you not to activate the super mode with anger." Master Asia withdrew his iron fist from Shadow Gundam's cockpit, and Schwartz fell to his knees.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Domon… remember…" as he spoke, his view of Shining Gundam blurred, refocused, and grew fuzzy again, "remember that… serene state of mind… remember." With that, darkness overtook him, and he fell out of sight. Master Asia began to laugh hatefully.

"Come, Domon! It's time you got really mad!" The King of Hearts knew Ravyn would take care of Schwartz if he was still alive, so he felt relatively safe abandoning himself to the fight. Then, a thought struck him, something about water… water… "Every drop of water! I've got it!"

                                    *                      *                      *

From their perch on the cliffs, three shadowed onlooker began to laugh.

"He has finally got it." A girl with dark hair and dark sunglasses leaned against the rock face. "I knew he would eventually."

"Yes, soon he will defeat the Dark Gundam." Her companion was a young woman with long brown hair that hung in curls around her waist, and flashing dark eyes. Her voice sounded strange, as if she couldn't pronounce the words clearly.

"Not defeat." The last girl pushed her dark green-blue shades up the bridge of her nose. "Damage.  The Dark Gundam cannot be destroyed by Shining Gundam alone." Her voice, too, sounded strange and thick. All three girls began to laugh. Watching the King of Hearts would be interesting at least.

                                    *                      *                      *

Ravyn raced on towards the fallen Shadow Gundam, praying silently for her beloved. Leaping atop the torso of Neo-Germany's machine, she leapt down through the hole in the chest, landing on her feet in the cockpit.

"Schwartz… oh, Schwartz… Kyoji." She fell to her knees, gently removed his torn mask. His face, so beautiful and angelic to her, looked almost as if he were asleep. She caressed his cheek with gentle fingers, touched a stray lock of silky dark hair. "My Kyoji… my dear Kyoji." His eyes fluttered open, deep sapphire blue. His hand caught hers, pressed it to his heart.

"Kyoji…"

"Ravyn… I'll always love you."

"Don't-"

"Shhh. I won't leave you. I could never." She kissed him, tasted him, passion warring with sense. He gently pushed the Gundam outfit down her shoulders, over her arms, let it pool on the floor. Laying her on the floor beneath him, kissing her soft, sweet mouth, he groaned softly when she whispered his name so sweetly. Finally, unrestricted by his gold, black, and red clothing, he lost himself in the sensation of loving her.

                                    *                      *                      *

"Where are those guys?" Chibodee murmured. Sai Sachi shrugged, looking worried. He missed Ravyn, and her sense of humor, her queer optimism. He wondered what she and Schwartz, who was obviously her boyfriend, were doing, and were they helping Domon, and where the hell were they.

"Don't worry. I have faith in Domon and the others." Argo said. George nodded.

"Don't worry." A girl's voice reassured them. "Ravyn and the others are great. They're on their way." Everyone spun around to see a tall girl, of about fourteen or fifteen, with long black hair, holding a gold trimmed ebony walking stick. Her eyes were hidden behind solid black shades.

"Who might you be?" George asked politely. Epona ran up, gasping for breath, and cried, "Jax! You're here!"

"Hey, Shuffle Alliance members, I'm Jennifer Black of the Neo-Czech Republic. I'm also the Black Jack, and to my sorrow and displeasure, Epona's babysitter."

"You're Jennifer Black?" Natasha cried out, shocked. "The famous blind Gundam Fighter, one of the youngest in the history of Gundam Fighting?"

"Yep."

"You're blind?" Sai Sachi asked. Jax (short for Black Jack) nodded, shrugging casually.

"No big, though. It gives me the advantage in a fight, normally. Oh, and this is my friend, Elektra Nachios, and her cousin, Helena Wayne." Two girls smiled and waved, both a little older than Jax. Elektra had dark auburn hair hanging down her back in curls, with sparkling hazel eyes. She was dressed in red cotton and black silk, with black leather boots and a ruby spike collar. Helena had short, dark brown hair that hung straight, and her eyes were a beautiful golden brown. She wore a dark green shirt and black pants, with navy blue leather boots.

"So, you guys are the Shuffle Alliance, huh? Or most of them anyway. We're the Shuffle Trinity." Holding up their hands, crests began glowing. Elektra was apparently the Deck Cutter, Helena the Crest Shuffler.

"Just how freakin' big is the Shuffle Alliance?" Chibodee cried.

"Hey!" Shikon yelled, excited. "Look! It's Domon! Where's Ravyn and Schwartz?"

"Right behind him!" Epona jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Rain and the others rushed forward, all cheering them on. A quick glance at the clock made Elektra panic. There was only half a minute left!

"Come on, Bro!"

"Domon, quickly!"

"Come on, you're running out of time!"

"Hurry it up, Neo-Japan!" Domon pushed himself forward, praying he'd make it. Ravyn and Schwartz put on a burst of speed, and they all touched down as a woman's voice announced over the loud speaker, "Time is up! All fighters have now landed!"

"Rave!" Falcon pushed forward through the crowd and hugged his sister when she ran into his arms. Then he sniffed delicately. "You know," he whispered, "you smell like him. Schwartz, I mean." Ravyn blushed hard, turning dark red. "What did you guys do?"

"Do? Nothing! Just fight, that's all! Honest… you don't believe me." It wasn't a question.

"No." Comprehension filled his eyes. "You two had sex, didn't you?" He whispered fiercely.  She glared up at him.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No. You had sex with this guy!"

"Grrr! I did not! It was not sex."

"Then what?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters to me!"

"Fal, I've been seeing this guy since I was sixteen! Get over it already!"

"I knew it. When the celebrations are over, I'm tearing you up one side and down the other."

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to stay with Schwartz tonight." She left him blustering. Walking back to the guys she smiled when Schwartz wrapped his arms around her. "So, what did I miss? Why's Rain crying?"

"Do you guys have any idea how worried we've been?" Jennifer cried.

"Jax! You made it to the finals, alright!"

"Of course I did, you nut! You seem different."

"Yeah," Chibodee said, "ya do. New hair cut?"

"Where am I gonna get a hair cut in the Ghianna Highlands, you moron?"

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend." Sai Sachi murmured. All the girls sighed in exasperation.

"I've had one for the last four and a half years, thank you. Stop talking about me, jeez! I'm standing right here!"


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Guys! My school week womps! I need reviews, to keep my morale up. Please, review! I need imput, compliments, pointers, anything! Please. Thanks!


	11. Opening Ceremonies boring and Opening a ...

Chapter Ten: Opening Ceremonies and Opening Presents  
  
Stay with Schwartz she most certain had, Ravyn thought with a smile, tracing lazy circles over her boyfriend's chest. She was lying next to him on his bed, smiling. "I have a question, Schwartz."  
  
"You have a question."  
  
"Why is everything in this room black?"  
  
"You have black sheets in your room."  
  
"Yes, and my color scheme is screwed because my father bought me a purple pillow to get into my good graces. Black's my color, why are you using it?" He shifted suddenly, so that his head was resting against her breast.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"Thanks heaps, Ace."  
  
"Hey, the truth hurts. Opening ceremonies today. I'll see my father. Should I talk to him?" The Neo-German fighter shrugged, replying, "Your choice. He's your father. You know, I knew I forgot something." Ravyn blinked at the change in topic.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happy birthday, Ace." He handed her a box from the nightstand by his bed, but when she moved to open it, he swatted at her hand. "Not until tonight. We're going out, you can open it then."  
  
"Stingey. It's not fair!"  
  
"You see this? You know what this is?" He held something up between his thumb and forefinger, but it didn't look like he was actually holding anything. "This... is the world's smallest violin. Oh, shit!" He leapt off the bed and ran from Ravyn, who was throwing pillows at him.  
  
Schwartz, get back here and stop dodging, damn you!"  
  
***  
  
"Jax! Hello!" Falcon waved to the blind fourteen-year-old, who turned at whacked Sai Sachi with her walking cane.  
  
"Don't touch my ass, Sai, it's private property."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who's it belong to?" The older boy snapped. Jax smiled and murmured, "Ben Affleck. Now, don't bother me, I'm thinking. Oh, you know, I forgot to call her."  
  
"Who?" Domon asked.  
  
"Dini, my husky. My seeing eye dog, though I don't need her for that anymore. Dini!" Jax whistled, and large black dog loped over. Sai Sachi stared in fear. That dog went up to Jax's waist. It was HUGE! "She's 1/4 Great Dane, 1/4 Mastiff. That's why she's so big. Good girl, Dini, good girl."  
  
"What kinda name is Dini?" Chibodee asked, sneering.  
  
"Short for Houdini, idiot." Ravyn snapped, walking up, ignoring her brother's glare. "Don't make me throw a wrench at you again, Chib. Fal, don't glare, we got bigger problems to deal with."  
  
"Like what, Rave?"  
  
"Chapman."  
  
"Fuck me Freddy."  
  
"Yep." Domon cleared his throat. "Huh?"  
  
"'Fuck me, Freddy?' And why is Chapman here? George defeated him."  
  
"Oh, Chapman's here. I know he's here. And it doesn't matter why, because it won't change the fact that he is. Ah, fuck, I give up on ditching him. Let's go to the Opening Ceremonies."  
  
***  
  
"Domon, sir? You're an idiot." Ravyn told him bluntly. "Sigh, sigh, grumble, sigh. Idiot, moron, I oughtta kill you. And why the fuck are we still up here? Aren't they done yet with all the other idiots? I'm bored, and this suit is getting dirty." Schwartz eyed Ravyn's new Gundam Fight suit with interest. It hugged her body and accentuated her curves. The material was white, but the right sleeve was almost completely blue, except for a stripe of white, and a stripe of red at the wrist. The other sleeve was half white, half red. One leg of the suit was blue to the knee, then white to mid-calf, then red. The right leg was white down to the knee, then it was blue. There was a red circle in the middle of her chest, and a black bow in the center. The collar of the suit was black, Oddly enough, Falcon's was almost exactly the same, except where there was a bow, he had a black cross with brown wings.  
  
"You know you and Falcon are wearing almost the same thing, right?" Sai asked meanly.  
  
"Shut up." Fal snapped, eyes focused on Chapman. Then, his attention was turned to a bunch of approaching figures. "Well, look what the cat dragged in! Rave, look!" Blue eyes flicked over to rest on a bunch of Gundam Fighters.  
  
"Domon, Shuffles."  
  
"They're Shuffle partners?"  
  
"Yep. The Wild King, Brian Lorde, of Neo-Austria. The Red Joker, Shea O'Halloran, of Neo-Ireland. Julia Reginalds, the Wild Queen, of Neo-Hungary. Jacob Trade, the Wild Jack, of Neo Monaco. Jaycen Blood, the Red Jack, of Jordan. And the two people Shikon, Alia, and I hate most in the world, Fenris deLupe, of Carpathia, the Wild Spade, and Orion Star, the Wild Club, from Neo-Yugoslavia. Go away, we're busy." The last two boys, a young man with wild black hair and golden eyes, and a boy with brown hair and starry violet eyes, exchanged grins and chorused, "Happy birthday, Ravie."  
  
"You two are going to die. Slowly. Painfully. I'm going to kill you both. After I kick your asses in the Gundam Fi- Jaycen, stay the fuck away from me, don't touch me with that thing, no!" Jaycen was holding a large, black staff towards the Wild Ace, who was scrunched as far away as possible. "You drool on that goddamn thing, get it away."  
  
"Fine, baby."  
  
"You're a bigger baby."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You're afraid of us." Elektra murmured with slight difficulty. Her voice was thick, her mouth unable to say the words that came so easy to others. "You can't stand us three." Elektra stood with a dagger out, tossing it up and catching it by the handle. Her Gundam suit was different from the others, not covering all of her body. It left her midriff bare. Helena's was like that, too. Their outfits were the same, except in coloring. Helena's was light blue and royal blue, and Elektra's was red and light pink. Both were tossing daggers, eyeing Jaycen.  
  
"Where'd Jax get to?"  
  
"Right here," said the lounging girl. "Rave, this is for you." She tossed her a box, which opened to reveal a large book with gold letters on it. "The Complete Works of Shakespeare," she read, then cried, "Thanks, I've been asking Schwartz, but he always said no." She made a face at the masked fighter, then stiffened. She felt eyes on her back, and when she turned, she saw Chapman staring at her. "Father," she whispered. "Father."  
  
Oooh, what's the deal with Chapman, Falcon, and Ravyn? 


End file.
